1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to batting cages and, more particularly, is concerned with a field view batting cage apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The traditional shape of batting cages is a long and narrow shaped enclosure structure with front, rear and opposite side walls and a top. The structure is typically formed of netting suspended between and hanging from a rectangular framework of piping or tubes. The standard sizes often utilized are 10′W×10′H×60′L, 12′W×12′H×60′L, 14′H×12′H×70′L and so forth. The custom shape of these structures is that the length of the structure is normally 3 to 5 times the width.
The long and narrow configuration of these structures is the main reason that they limit and inhibit a batter's ability to receive maximum benefits and skill development from practice in them. The long and narrow layout of traditional batting cages limits ball travel. Specifically, in this traditional shaped batting cage the forward travel of a batted ball is restricted to 60 degrees directly in front of the batter.
The inventor herein has perceived a pressing need for an innovation that improves the shape and construction of batting cages used for batting practice.